Saving Cleo
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: based on "Sea Changes" Cleo feels depressed. Can Lewis save her? *Cleo/Lewis* one-shot


**a/n: So I decided to try something new. An H2O Fanfic! For my Bat fans don't worry, I will get back to my Cat and Beck stories. This is a one-shot. I hope you like it. It is a Cleo and Lewis story. It is kind of Come To This( my first fanfic on the site) but Cleo and Lewis style, with its own twist. I hope you enjoy.**

(based on "Sea Changes")

Cleo ran upstairs after being hurt by Charlotte. She grabbed scissors and started to cut her wrist. The pain felt good. She told herself she didn't deserve to be a mermaid, just as Charlotte aid. Cleo saw blood and realized what she as doing. She needed to be somewhere she can clear her mind. The sea. She walked out of the house once again ignoring her dad and went straight to the beach and jumped in the water. She swam as Fast as she could and far. She looked at her wrist. The scars are gone. She smiled, underwater magic.

(all the things in the episode happens: Cleo's house)

Cleo walked insider her house to the concerned faces of her family and friends. Everybody rushed to her side and hugged her. Once the greetings where over, Cleo walked into her room with Lewis. She looked scissors and flinched.

"Cleo what's wrong?" Lewis asked concerned.

'' Nothing Lewis, just worried about things" Cleo lied.

" About what Cleo?" Lewis asked starting to get worried.

"Nothing, just don't worry about it" Cleo said, she kissed him to distract me.

" Don't distract me" he said once he pulled away.

" Oh now you decide to catch up on things" Cleo fired back.

" Cleo calm down all I wanted was to know what was bothering you" Lewis said.

" I know I'm sor- " Rikki cut Cleo from her apology.

" What is going on here?" she asked entering the room with Emma.

" You okay Cleo?" Emma asks seeing Cleo stressed.

" I'm okay guys" Cleo said,

" Do those scissors have blood on them?" Emma asked picking them up.

" Cleo let me see your wrist" Rikki demanded.

Cleo slowly starched on her arm, to reveal scars. Cleo looked at her wrist in disbelief. " I thought they were gone" she whispered to herself in shock.

"Cleo!" Rikki exclaimed in shock. "I wasn't feeling like myself" Cleo said defensively. Cleo's dad walked in. " Excuse me, Lewis may I talk with you for a minute"

Lewis looked at the girls. He whispered so only the girls can hear. " I will talk to you later" he said as calmly as he could. Lewis and Cleo's dad left. Rikki turned to Cleo.

"Cleo why would you even think about cutting yourself?" she asked.

Cleo was still in state of shock. "I don't understand, the scars disappeared in the water''

''Answer me" Rikki demanded. " I was feeling worthless, okay" Cleo yelled. " It was to relieve the pain, ok" she said more calm.

'' Cleo you know you can to us with anything" Emma said. " You know that's not true" Cleo said." There is going to be a time when we aren't going to always be there for each other"

" Cleo if you need anything please consider talking to us" Emma said, and with that Rikki and Emma left. Cleo shut the door and started to cry. " I ruined everything" she whispered, picking up the scissors. " I ruined an amazing friendship" she cried sliding the scissors across her wrist. "I'm so stupid" blood started to drip. " the sharks should have killed me" Cleo got up and grabbed a bottle of painkillers. 15 pills later Cleo made up her mind.

_I love you, dad, Kim, Rikki, Emma. I love you Lewis._ She thought as she walked to the beach. _I want to die in the ocean. _She thought. She took a deep breath and whispered to the water. " This time I'm running away and not coming back" She jumped in the water.

Rikki and Emma walked into Cleo's room. " Cleo!Cleo!" they called searching for their friend. They ran in the room searching for her. They checked around the house then went outside. They saw footprints in the sand. Everything flashed back in their mind. The scissors on the bed, the empty painkiller bottle " You don't think she….'' Emma trailed off. "Only one way to find out" Rikki said. They both jumped in the water. After 20 minutes of searching, they found her. Cleo was lying unconscious on the ocean floor. The girls took all the strength they had to pull her to shore.

They all changed back into humans. Cleo was still unconscious. " Cleo please be alive" Emma begged. " Come on Cleo" Rikki urged. Cleo opened her eyes. 'Cleo?" Rikki asked. "Rikki?" she asked confused. "Emma? What are…how did you….why?"

'' Nope. We ask the questions, You answer" Rikki said. " I'm not dead?" Cleo asked. "No, thank God" Emma said hugging her best friend. Cleo hugged back still confused. 'Don't scare us like that again" Emma said. Cleo stood up wiping sand off her. " I didn't mean to scare you" Emma turned to Cleo." Tell us what's the matter?" Cleo looked away. " Look I have to go home before my dad freaks out again"

Rikki's phone vibrated. A text from Lewis. _Meet me at the smoothie place bring Cleo._ " Perfect" Rikki said. Rikki grabbed Cleo's hand and pulled her to the smoothie place.

'Lewis" Rikki called. "No, what are you doing?" Cleo asked. Lewis walked up to the girls. " What's the matter?" he asked

. " Cleo almost died. She tried to kill herself" Rikki announced.

Cleo looked down. "Cleo, why?" Lewis asked. " It felt like the right thing at the moment"

"Killing yourself seemed like the right thing?" he asked in disbelief. Rikki pulled Lewis aside. "Look Lewis you saved her once. Now save her again. Go work your Lewis magic and bring our Cleo back" She demanded fiercely.

" Okay. You and Emma go somewhere. I will handle this" Lewis said. Rikki shook her head and she and Emma left.

''Come on Cleo" Lewis said, he held his hand towards her. She grabbed it and walked to him. "Let's talk a walk to the beach" Cleo shook her head.

" Let's play the word game. I'll say a word and you say whatever pops in your mind" Lewis said. "OK" Cleo said.

"Fun"

"Swimming"

"Ocean"

"Different World"

"Friends"

"Rikki and Emma"

"Turtles"

'cute"

"sharks"

"near death experience"

"love"

"Lewis, you"

"nets"

"being stuck"

"Scissors"

"suicide"

Lewis paused, he didn't need to continue playing the game. He found his answers. "Lewis what was the point of this?" Cleo asked. " I just wanted to see something" Lewis answered. '' Lewis" Cleo whined. " Let's just talk" Lewis said talking a seat on a rock. He patted one next to him. Cleo hesitated and took a seat.

" What's the matter Cleo/ You don't seem like yourself" Lewis said.

" I don't know, I can't explain. I felt useless and stupid. I was okay when I was with you. But then you left and my Rikki and Emma had a fight. Then I felt like I lost all of you. " Cleo leaned on Lewis. " It's okay. Cleo, look you finally explained yourself" " I guess I did" Cleo said with a smile. Lewis held her hand and kissed it. He saw scars. " Let's make a deal" he got up. " You stop hurting yourself and I promise to always be there. Nobody will ever ever come between us again" Cleo smiled. " Thank you, Lewis. For everything" Cleo said getting up, giving Lewis a kiss. He kissed her back. " I will always be there for you" Lewis promised, this time he meant it. " I promise" he whispered holding Cleo, holding on to his promise.

**a/n: watchya think? Good, bad, okay? Review pretty please **


End file.
